


Operation: Break the Rival's Heart

by coruscatingcatastrophe



Series: voltron: legendary episode [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Crack, Crushes, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Rivals, Romance, Seriously crack, Unadulterated Crack, as in the game, episode, the crackiest thing i have ever and will ever write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscatingcatastrophe/pseuds/coruscatingcatastrophe
Summary: Lance is just living his life on the Castle of Lions in space, totally chilling in space. Until one day his best friend Hunk tells him that Keith Kogane—his annoying, irritating, obnoxious and obnoxiouslyhotrival—toteshas a crush on him! Now armed with this information, Lance has two choices: he can either ignore Hunk and continue to live his life without the drama,or—he can set out on a mission to prove once and for all that Keith Kogane is in love with him. What will he choose?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: voltron: legendary episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091291
Comments: 46
Kudos: 41





	1. Lance Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeyondTheGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheGray/gifts).



> i know i say most of the things i write are crack but this time i mean it. my best friend and i have been playing episode this week and...well. this is what happens when you do that, apparently. i didn't know my brain had this amount of crack-writing ability in it but here we are. please prepare yourself to either die of laughter or a loss of brain cells. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is not a reflection of my actual writing capabilities, i swear. i am not in actuality this terrible a writer. however, i _can_ be this terrible a writer when i want to be, and i think that's at least mildly impressive? 
> 
> ALSO: when reading, you'll notice that the words in bold are usually "choices." the ones selected by the main character (lance) are underlined. 
> 
> happy reading! <3

***Please be advised that this story has content that may be upsetting to some viewers.***

  
  


Would you like the censored or non-censored version of this story? 

**I want the non-censored version**

**I want the censored version**

  
  


Great, let’s start the story! Enjoy and good luck! 

_____

**Castle of Lions, Present Quintant**

  
  


Lance is chilling on the Castle of Lions, doing one of his favorite activities: watching Altean telenovelas and eating food goo. Hunk walks in, waving a giant sword above his head. It appears to have alien markings written all over it.

Excitedly, Hunk says, “Buddy! You’ll NEVER BELIEVE what I just found!” 

Lance is intrigued by this. He really wants to know what Hunk found…

  
  


**Learn more about Hunk’s super mysterious discovery [29 gems]** ****

**Nah, not interested**

**  
  
**

“No thanks, dude,” Lance says to Hunk, looking super bummed out by his choice. Too bad that he’s poor. “I’d rather sit here and keep eating my goo in peace.” 

“It’s a sword!” Hunk exclaims. “But not just any sword—it’s _Keith’s_ sword! And it looks like it’s also his DIARY!” 

Lance blinks in confusion. _What?_ he wonders. _How does someone keep a diary on a sword? That’s just wack._ “What makes you think it’s a diary?” he asks. 

“Because it says ‘diary,’ see? Right there on the hilt!” Hunk turns the sword for Lance to see and accidentally stabs him in the face. It’s fine though. Lance squints at the poorly-carved letters on the sword. Keith’s writing is so bad that they might as well be alien markings. But after a moment, he sees what HUnk’s talking about. 

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “That _totes_ says diary.” 

“Do you want to read it with me?” Hunk asks, moving his hands like he’s holding air maracas. “We could learn something new about our mysterious, loner, bad boy teammate! Wouldn’t that be so much fun?” 

Lance strokes his chin deviously. It _would_ be so much fun, he thinks, but not for the reason Hunk thinks. For years, Keith has been Lance’s number one enemy. Even worse than the Galra. If he could learn any embarrassing secrets about Keith, he could use it to humiliate Keith so bad that he leaves Voltron once and for all! 

**  
  
**

**Read Keith’s sword diary with Hunk [29 gems]** ****

**No way, reading’s for losers!**

**  
  
**

“No way, reading’s for losers!” Lance says. 

But if he doesn’t read this, he might _never_ find out his enemy’s most secret, darkest secrets! Is this really an opportunity he wants to pass up?

**Read Keith’s sword diary with HUnk [29 gems]** ****

**Pass up the great opportunity to learn embarrassing info about Keith**

**  
  
**

Hunk begins to read the diary out loud. “Deary sword diary,” he reads, “Today I went to the pool for a swim, and saw Lance there! He was shirtless, and it was totally hot! My crush on Lance is growing every day. The burning inside my soul is becoming unbearable! If he keeps this up, I might die! Love, Keith.” 

“WHAT?!” Lance yells. “It doesn’t say that!” 

“Yes it does! Lance, see for yourself!” Hunk stabs Lance in the face again. Lance reads the words of Keith’s diary for himself. 

“Oh, yeah, it does…” Lance rubs the side of his face bashfully. “Does that mean Keith has a crush on me?” 

“Definitely!” Hunk claps his hands together. If _he_ thinks it’s true, then that means it definitely must be! Hunk’s never steered Lance wrong before. 

Lance strokes his chin again. Hmm.... He never thought that Keith Kogane of all people would have a crush on _him._ Lance McClain, who was only a cargo pilot at the Garrison instead of fighter class, and who’s never had a boyfriend in his life! KEith Kogane would never look twice at him. He’s so… _Keith._ He’s _such_ a bad boy. He always breaks the rules, and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him. Keith could have any guy he wanted. 

But if what Hunk says is true, then that means that somehow, _Lance_ has managed to capture the bad boy’s heart, out of everyone. The truth speaks for itself: Keith thinks Lance is totally hot! 

The wheels in Lance’s head start turning like the blue lion doing a barrel roll. Keith, Lance’s number one enemy, has a crush on him…interesting. Lance could totally use this information to humiliate Keith! Or better yet, he could take it a step further and do what he’s always wanted to since back in ninth grade: get Keith Kogane out of his life, for good! 

**  
  
**

**Humiliate Keith!** ****

**Pretend to like Keith back and then break his heart!** ****

**Do nothing**

**  
**

Oh, man...Lance smirks mischieviously. Things are about to get interesting around here...


	2. Flashback

**Galaxy Garrison, Three Years Ago**

  
  


_ It’s Lance’s first day at his new school, and he’s late to his first class. His teacher, Ms. Googleygog, gives him a dirty look as he rushes to his seat. She was in the middle of a very important lecture on yogurt. Lance doesn’t know why she was talking about yogurt. She’s a geography teacher.  _

_ “Everyone, take notes on this important yogurt fact!” Ms. Googleygog exclaims. Everyone around Lance starts taking out their #2 pencils. But when Lance looks into his own pencil case, he finds that he only has #-13 pencils. This is a disaster!  _

_ He scans the room anxiously. Next to him, he sees a gorgeous kid with a mullet sitting at the desk next to him, balancing a knife on his fingertips. “Hey,” he whispers loudly, “Do you have a #2 pencil I can borrow?”  _

_ The kid turns to look at him. He has beautiful purple orbs. They shine like purple onions. “Oh, no, sorry,” he says. He turns back to his desk, pulls out his pencil case, and then pulls out two shiny #2 pencils and starts taking notes with both of them. He doesn’t give Lance a second glance.  _

_ Lance’s mouth falls open in shock. He’s never met someone so f***ing rude in his life! He can’t believe his desk-neighbor has an extra pencil he could have shared, and  _ chose  _ NOT to! Now Lance is going to fail this class, and it’s all his fault!  _

_ It’s then and there that Lance decides: this a**hole is going to be his rival for life! He’s going to spend the rest of their high school days and onward getting back at Keith for this villainy! Keith Kogane is going to regret that he ever messed with Lance McClain!  _


	3. The Plan Begins

**Castle of Lions, Present Quintant**

  
  


Lance stands outside the training deck and takes a deep breath. He spent ALL NIGHT coming up with his genius plan to get his revenge on Keith for not giving him a #2 pencil all those years ago, and he’s  **positive** that it’s foolproof! Keith-proof, even! There’s  _ no way  _ his plan could possibly fail! 

He walks inside the room. Keith is there, as Lance knew he would be, battling a bunch of training bots. He looks  **super** hot as he swings his sword around sexily. 

Wait—no. Lance shakes his head to clear it. _That_ was a weird thought. He totally doesn’t think Keith is hot OR sexy. He needs to focus on his mission. 

Right, his mission! Lance can’t believe he got so distracted that he almost forgot why he came here!

After thinking about what Hunk told him yesterday, Lance decided there’s only one way to seduce Keith: he has to get rid of his shirt! And he figured out the  _ perfect _ way to do that! 

Lance prepared a special milkshake this morning for the two of them to share. He and Keith will go on a super romantic walk to the kitchen, where he’ll give the milkshake to Keith.  _ Then  _ he’ll act super interested in everything Keith says, laugh super hard, and accidentally elbow him so the milkshake spills all over Lance’s shirt! Then, Lance will have no choice but to remove the dirty shirt, and he’ll be able to catch Keith in the act of swooning over his dreamy abs! 

Keith suddenly notices Lance standing there, and yells: “END SIMULATION!” The robots all stop fighting and sink back into the floor like moles disappearing into the floor. Keith turns to Lance, waves, and says, “Hey, Lance. I didn’t see you there.” 

“Oh, hi Keith.” Lance rubs his face unnaturally. This is it: this is his moment to ask Keith out and start on his great revenge plan! All he has to do is ask...

  
  


**Ask Keith out for milkshakes [29 gems]**

**Don’t ask**

  
  


But if Lance walks away now, he’ll never be able to get his revenge. Is he  _ sure _ he wants to give up on his revenge plan against his rival? 

**Ask Keith out for milkshakes [39 gems]**

**Walk away and never get your revenge**

  
  


Keith makes his way over to Lance, holding his sword like a flashlight.  “Did you want something?” he asks as he approaches. Suddenly caught off guard, Lance thinks on his feet and announces, “I’m tired. I think I’m going to take a nap.” 

“Oh, okay.” Keith rubs his face awkwardly. “Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” 

“Sure!” Lance says. THey turn to leave the room together, but suddenly, Lance’s shirt gets caught on the end of Keith’s sword! It RIPS OFF in one single swoop and falls to the ground! 

“Oh no!” Lance exclaims. “That was the only shirt I brought to space!!!” 

Keith scans Lance’s bare chest and blushes like a Twinkling Tomato. Lance smirks to himself: his plan is TOTALLY working! 

“I’m  **_so_ ** sorry,” Keith says, “I’m not usually so clumsy. Here, I have an idea. Why don’t you borrow one of my shirts to make up for it?”

Lance thinks about it. If he borrows Keith’s shirt, then Keith won’t be able to see his dreamy abs anymore. However, the sight of Lance in his clothes might drive totally Keith bananas with love! He’ll be irresistible, and Keith will have no choice but to ask Lance out on the spot! 

  
  


**Exactly 1 Minute and 37 Seconds Later**

  
  


Lance stands in front of Keith’s mirror in his black T-shirt. The style is plain, but the material is comfy, and it shows off Lance’s defined biceps in a way that’s undeniably attractive. He should definitely wear Keith’s shirt and wow him away with how great he looks!

  
  


**Wear Keith’s shirt [49 gems]**

**Continue with original plan [29 gems]**

**Nah, go shirtless**

“I think I’ll stick with what I have,” Lance says to Keith. 

“Are you sure?” Keith says. “I mean, you look so great in my shirt.” 

_ YES!  _ Keith is totally hinting that he wants Lance to wear his shirt! His plan is workgin! He should do it! 

  
  


**Wear Keith’s shirt [73 gems]**

**I’m good**

  
  


Keith shrugs. “Okay then.” 

  
  


**The Next Quintant…**

  
  


Lance is bummed out because his plan didn’t go according to plan yesterday. Keith may have swooned over his abs a little, but not enough to make him ask Lance out. Lance needs to turn his skills of seduction up a notch, but HOW??? He’s already the most gorgeous paladin in space!

Or maybe… The thought hits Lance like the black lion slamming into his heart. Maybe he  _ isn’t  _ the most gorgeous paladin!! Maybe he isn’t as perfect as he thought he was, and no matter what he does, he’ll never be able to convince Keith to go out with someone as  **imperfect** as him!!!

Keith walks into the room and sees Lance sitting on the floor, looking sadly out the window. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

Lance sighs. He really could use a friend to cheer him up… Maybe talking to Keith would make him feel better and restore his confidence!

  
  


**Let Keith in [17 gems]**

**Keep him at a distance**

  
  


“Nothing,” Lance says. “I was just lost in thought.” 

“Come on...I know you better than that,” Keith says perceptively. “You look sad. What were you thinking about?” 

Lance doesn’t want Keith to know that he was feeling self-conscious. After all, he’s the most confident paladin. He’s Loverboy Lance, the beautiful, flirty paladin who gets all the alien babes! Keith would never want to go out with  _ this  _ version of Lance: Loser Lance, sad and pathetic!

But he can tell from the wise gleam in Keith’s purple onion eyes that he’s not going to let this go. Lance  _ HAS  _ to come up with something!

Come up with something… Come up with something… Come up with something…!

“I was just thinking about the sad commercials that show those poor abused space wolves without homes and how sad the space wolves look,” Lance says. 

“Oh,” Keith says, and suddenly he looks sad too. “Yeah, those commercials make me sad too. I always have to go to the space mall after I see those.” 

Lance is curious. “The space mall? Why do you go there?” 

“I like to watch families Christmas shop for each other. I make up little stories about them sometimes,” Keith says. “It gives me hope for my future. That maybe someday, someone will buy me a gift for Christmas.” 

“Oh,” Lance says. He’s never seen this side of Keith before. Who knew that Keith was so thoughtful and sensitive? 

“We should go sometime,” Keith says. He rubs the side of his face bashfully. “I mean...if you want to.” 

Lance’s heart begins to flutter.  _ Is this… _ he wonders,  _ could this be…? _ THIS is his chance! Keith is TOTALLY asking him out! His plan is working! 

  
  


**Go with Keith to the space mall [47 gems]**

**I don’t want to go out with you**

  
  


“Sorry, I’m tired,” Lance says. “Maybe later.” 

“Oh, okay,” Keith says and leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can feel my brain cells dying


	4. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so last week i was posting chapters as soon as i finished them, but then my best friend and i got really into creating a plot at like, five am, and...well, now there's a multi-work plot in the making. every character is going to get their own arc, so if you're into this first installment then i have great news for you: this series is probably going to go on for a good long while.
> 
> so i'm thinking updates might come on mondays, but considering that i've never been good at sticking to consistent schedules, i guess we'll see. with that said, please enjoy this week's installment of idiocy <3

Keith and Lance are at the space mall, standing in the fountain. Lance is telling Keith about the time he jumped through the fountain like a dolphin to get GAC to buy a videogame console with Pidge. 

“But enough about me,” he says. “What about you?” 

“Well, like I said before, I like to make up stories when I’m here,” Keith says. “Like this:” 

He scans the mall courtyard, eyes locking onto an alien lady with five tentacles. She has multiple shopping bags on each one, so she looks more like a mountain of crinkling plastic than person. “That lady,” he says, “I bet she just finished buying all of her grandchildren Christmas presents. They’ll be so happy when they open up their glow-in-the-dark exploding hoverboards.” 

“Wow,” Lance says, a little bit in awe. “I never would have thought of it that way. Okay, I’ll try.” 

He looks around and finds all kinds of different people going into all kinds of different places. There are so many options he could make up a story about...

  
  


**Make up a story about the family of 8 coming out of a tattoo parlor!**

**Make up a story about the Galra couple going into the pet store!**

**Make up a story about the goblin with giant electric toes on its hands selling hotdogs!**

  
  


“That couple over there,” he says, “I bet they’re getting their pet its favorite treats. It’s going to love and cherish them so much, because they’ll be the last treats it ever gets to eat. It’s really old and is going to have to be put down tomorrow.” 

Keith rests his fist below his chin. “Hmm,” he says, “Not quite... But close! What if: they’re getting a new puppy for their daughter for Christmas?” 

“Yeah!” Lance says enthusiastically. “Because their daughter is sick and her dying wish is to have a pet puppy. They’re getting it for her to bring her joy in her final days.” 

Keith looks at Lance with caring warmth, like Lance is a dying flame in his fireplace and he wants to reignite his embers. No one has ever looked at Lance like this before. It feels like a bag of bang snaps popping inside the walls of his heart. 

“Lance,” Keith says, “I know you said nothing is wrong, but what’s  **really** the matter? You aren’t usually this blue.” 

Lance sighs. Of course Keith can see right through him. Keith is the most caring, considerate person Lance has ever met. And it’s true, something HAS been bothering Lance all day…

“It’s just…” Lance sighs again. “Do you think I’m attractive?” 

Keith does a full-body scan of Lance’s body with his purple eyes. His gaze burns like the feeling you get in your eyes when you cut purple onions. Lance gasps. 

No matter how confident he pretended to be, there was a part of Lance that had doubted Keith’s sword-diary and if it was really true that the burning in Keith’s soul for him was truly real or not. But now, beneath Keith’s burning onion gaze, it’s impossible to deny the truth! 

“Yeah, you’re  _ totes  _ attractive,” Keith says, “Why would you ever think otherwise?” 

Lance rubs his arm insecurely. “Well…” he says. “I have a confession to make…” 

But does he  _ really  _ want to share his deepest, darkest secret with Keith? Keith, his rival and enemy? He’s supposed to be getting revenge on Keith, not getting  **closer** to him! What if he’s making a mistake…? 

The intensity of Keith’s eyes feels like Galra ship tractor beams on him, and it’s impossible to resist the pull. He doesn’t know what to do…

  
  


**Open up to him!**

**Resist the pull! Stick to your original plan!**

  
  


“I can get a little...self-conscious sometimes,” Lance confesses. “I worry that I’m not actually the beautiful, perfect paladin that I was born to be. I know it’s really stupid, but I just can’t help it!” 

“That’s not stupid at all,” Keith says. He rubs his face shyly and adds, “But, for the record, I think you’re  _ totally  _ beautiful,  **and** perfect. You shouldn’t doubt yourself.” 

Butterflies flap around in Lance’s stomach. He rubs the side of his face, flattered. Keith’s never said something so nice to him before. In fact, the Keith he’s been spending so much time with lately isn’t at all like the villainous picture of him that he’s kept saved to his mind’s photo album for all these years. Could it be that Keith  _ isn’t _ the awful, rude a*shole that he thought? 

No...it’s too soon to make rash judgments, Lance thinks. He still needs to keep up his guard around Keith. Still, it  _ wouldn’t  _ hurt to get to know Keith better, and maybe even hang out with him more….for revenge purposes, of course. He still has to  **prove** Keith is in love with him, and convince Keith that he likes him back. For the plan. 

“Oh, um, thanks, Keith,” Lance stammers, rubbing his arm shyly. “That really means a lot, coming from you.” 

Keith smiles awkwardly and shuffles closer to Lance. They’re so close now that he can count all of Keith’s spider-leg eyelashes with perfect ease. They’re close enough that he can feel Keith’s warm, food-goo-scented breath on his face. They’re close enough…close enough to  _ KISS!  _

Lance is swept up in the moment, unable to think of anything but Keith’s captivating presence in front of him and the pounding of his own heart. Suddenly, for reasons he can’t identify or explain, he  **_really_ ** wants to kiss Keith. 

He closes his eyes, leaning in...closer…. _ closer…! _

  
  


**Share a whimsical, passionate kiss with Keith! [52 gems]**

**What are you DOING?? He’s your RIVAL!**

  
  


Lance pulls away from Keith like he’s just been shocked by an electric eel in a touchpool at Sea World. “It’s getting late,” he informs Keith, “We should probably get back to the castle soon.” 

“Oh, quizn*ack, you’re right!” Keith says. “If I’m not back by curfew, Space Dad is going to kill me!” 

If Space Dad kills Keith, then Lance can kiss his plan for revenge goodbye! They need to get home, STAT! 

Together, Lance and Keith race offscreen. 

  
  


**Will Keith and Lance make it home in time to avoid being lectured by Space Dad? Keep reading to find out!**

  
  


**+1 gem!**


	5. Space Dad Loses His Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry im kinda cutting it close to the end of monday (in my time zone at least). i hope you enjoy this week's dosage of keith's purple onion orbs lol <3

Total gems: 1

**Later That Night**

  
  


After their trip to the space mall, Keith and Lance are hanging out in Keith’s room. Lance has never been in Keith’s room before. It’s not at all like he was expecting. From someone as stoic and cool as Keith, he was expecting to see posters of motorcycles and dark colors everywhere. But instead, he’s surprised to find that Keith’s room is filled with mountains of Voltron merch!

He has a stack of Voltron lion plushies lined up at the foot of his bed, with a gigantic Red lion plushie taking up the entire rest of the bed. Underneath them, the duvet and bedsheets are patterned in little cartoon Voltron lions. Scattered across the floor are Voltron coloring books, Voltron-themed clothes, and even his red lion slippers! Lance had no idea Keith wore his lion slippers! None of the others ever want to wear them with him, but now with Keith, they could be  _ totally  _ twinsies! 

There’s even a Voltron calendar on the wall above Keith’s nightstand. Lance walks over and examines it. He’s seen Voltron calendars like this advertised late at night on the space-home shopping network. He always wanted to get one, but unfortunately, he never has enough money. They cost $29.99— _ plus  _ shipping and handling! 

Each month has a picture of a different Voltron lion, and the days all have a picture of one of the paladin’s faces on it. Today is February 14th, and also a Lance day! His face looks adorable, even drawn in a cartoon style. 

“Sorry my room’s kind of messy…” Keith says shyly from the middle of the room. “I don’t normally have guests.” 

Lance turns to walk back over to him. Their elbows merge together for a second as he gets close to Keith, but after a second they return to normal. “Don’t apologize,” he says, “Your room is awesome sauce!” 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool,” Keith says. 

Suddenly, Shiro walks into the room, looking p*ssed o**! “Keith Kogane!” he says sternly, holding his finger up in the air like a kindergarten teacher using their pointer to point to a letter of the alphabet on the whiteboard. “Just WHAT do you think you’re doing??” 

“Space Dad!” Keith exclaims. That’s what they all call their leader, Shiro: Space Dad. He’s not actually any of their dads, but sometimes he acts enough like one that he might as well be. His perfect I-Am-Disappointed voice and white hair make him seem even more dad-like. “I didn’t know you were going to be home so early!” 

“You know the rules!” Shiro says, adopting the “I-Am-Disappointed” dad voice that Lance was talking about earlier. “You aren’t allowed to have boys in your room!” 

“But Shiro!” Keith argues, “Lance isn’t just  **any** boy! He’s  _ Lance.”  _

Shiro doesn’t budge. His strict expression is as unmoveable as a stubborn statue. “You know that teenage boys are only after one thing!” he insists. 

“OMG! Space Dad!” Keith exclaims, flushing red with embarrassment. “We weren’t even doing anything!” 

Lance watches all of this happen with the uncomfortable feeling you get when you watch your friend argue with their parents at their house. It makes him want to call his mom to come pick him up, until he remembers that he’s on a spaceship several billion lightyears away from Earth, and his mom definitely couldn’t drive that far and make it home in time to start dinner. He wonders if he should step in and say something to defend Keith so that maybe Shiro won’t be so mad. 

  
  


**Stand up for Keith [19 gems]**

**Take the blame [14 gems]**

**Do nothing**

  
  


“You are  **SO** grounded!” Shiro announces. “You aren’t allowed to leave this castle until you can prove that you’re trustworthy again! I don’t want to hear any ‘buts’ about it!” 

“But…” Keith begins to protest. Shiro points his finger again, his patience obviously beginning to wear thin, and repeats: “NO. BUTS.” 

Keith wilts. “Okay…” he sighs. 

Shiro looks at Lance and stiffly says, “I think you should leave.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah...of course,” Lance stutters. 

Shiro nods, glares at Keith again, and swiftly leaves the room. 

Keith shifts on his feet, looking incredibly awkward. “I am… _ SO _ sorry about that,” he says. “I don’t know why he’s like that sometimes. It’s  **so** embarrassing.” 

Lance shrugs, then smiles. “Hey, I get it. That’s just how family is sometimes. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely.” Keith smiles back. He rubs the side of his face and says, “So I, uh...I had a really good time with you today, Lance.” 

Lance isn’t sure if it’s the lighting or what, but Keith’s eyes look brighter than stars, and something about the way they’re shining is making his heart malfunction like a messed-up Roomba for some reason. It’s pretty weird. He tries not to think about it, but suddenly he’s reminded of the  **other** weird feeling that overcame him at the space mall: the almost irresistible desire to kiss Keith. Surely those two feelings aren’t connected at all, and it’s just that all the weirdness of today is beginning to catch up to him...

Still, he stops for a moment and wonders. It probably wouldn’t be the  _ WORST  _ thing in the world if he kissed Keith. Far from it, in fact. And Keith  _ is  _ right here....looking at Lance expectantly, like he’s waiting for him to do something...

  
  


**Kiss Keith goodnight [47 gems]**

**Don’t**

  
  


“I had a good time with you, too,” Lance says. “But I’m pretty beat after all our adventures, so I think I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Keith.” 

“Goodnight, Lance,” Keith says, waving. 

Lance thinks about glowing, purple onion orbs all the way to his room. 

  
  


**+1 gem!**


	6. The Party

Total gems: 2

  
  


Lance’s phone pings with a text, and he turns it on to read it. 

**From Pidge: I’M THROWING HAVING A WILD PARTY 2NITE @ MY PLACE! ONLY THE KOOLEST R INVITED!!! (Meaning everyone exxcept 4 allura.) MAKE SURE U BRING A DRINK OR FINGERFOOD OF UR CHOICE! C U THERE!!!!**

A party? Lance perks up immediately. Today’s been kind of boring, but a party is sure to bring some excitement to this dull castle! 

Immediately, he texts Keith. **R U going to Pidge’s AWESOMESAUCE party 2night???**

Keith replies 2 minutes and 48 seconds later: **Yah, if Space Dad lets me.**

**Kool Kool!!!** Lance texts back, and puts his phone down. He goes over to his closet and squints, resting his chin on his fist. If he’s going to see Keith at the party tonight, that means he has to look his absolute best! 

Luckily, he has two outfits that he thinks would look GREAT! 

  
  


**Fun and Flirty [39 gems]**

**Ready for Action [29 gems]**

**Keep it Casual**

  
  


His first option is a multicolored neon camo suit he picked up at the space mall. The bright orange, pink, and green _really_ bring out his eyes. He looks great in this! He’ll TOTALLY wow everyone away with this look! 

  
  


**Wear this! [39 gems]**

**I want to see the others**

  
  


**Fun and Flirty [39 gems]**

**Ready for Action [29 gems] **

**Keep it Casual**

  
  


His second option is his battle armor. It’s not exactly the most comfy attire, but it shows off his defined triceps. No one will be able to call him a skinny noodle in this outfit! And anyway, it’s always great to be prepared for anything! 

  
  


**Be battle-ready! [29 gems]**

**Show me the others!**

  
  


His last option is his regular pair of light blue jeans and sneakers. It’s not very fancy, but at least he’ll be comfortable…

**Show me the first option again!**

**Show me the second option again!**

**Go casual**   
  


Lance dusts off his bare torso. This will have to do, he supposes. 

But is he _sure_ that he wants to show up to the party looking like this?? There’s no way he’s going to be able to catch anyone’s attention! Keith won’t even give him a second glance! 

  
  


**Bring on the flirting! [49 gems]**

**Dazzle Keith as his knight in shining armor! [32 gems]**

**Just wear this **

  
  


Great! Now that he’s ready, it’s time to go to the party!!!

  
  


**Later that night…**

  
  


As soon as Lance walks in, he can tell that this party is going to be LIT!!! Music blares from the speakers, and all around the room, everyone’s getting their dance on! At the bar, Coran is pouring drinks into red and blue solo cups. Pidge is dancing on the couch with Rover, having the time of her life! Hunk is already drunk, ranting to a potted plant about food goo, and something about a secret passageway to his dreams?? Lance will have to go back to that later. 

At the far end of the room, Shiro and Keith are talking. Shiro is trying to dance, swivelling his hips around in an unnatural ellipse and swinging his arms spontaneously, limbs occasionally going through Keith’s head. Immediately, when Lance’s eyes lock onto Keith, his heart starts pounding like CRAZY! Crazier than the Altean heavy metal playing through the speakers! 

He should go over and ask Keith if he wants to get away with him! It’ll be the _perfect_ opportunity for some alone time! 

  
  


**Go say hi to Keith [19 gems]**

**Go get a drink [14 gems]**

**Stay where you are. It’s too early to get into the party scene.**

  
  


Allura suddenly walks into the room, pushing Lance out of the way and posing in the doorway like a model. Lance swivels to look at her, and his jaw drops in shock. She looks. **AMAZING!**

Everyone in the room stops to do a full-body scan of her like she’s Cinderella entering the ball, except if Cinderella had actually had a decent sense of fashion. Allura’s dressed like an absolute QUEEN in a flashing sequined skirt, rainbow leopard print tube top, and the most basic white pumps the universe has ever seen. And most surprising of all, she’s taken her hair out of her pigtails _and_ taken off her glasses!

“Allura!” Lance exclaims in awe. “You look SOOOOOOO fire right now!”

Allura flips her long, white hair over her shoulder and smirks. “I know right?” she says. Her voice is suddenly really nasally, like she has a cold. 

On the couch, Pidge is gawking, fists curled into balls. “W- _WHERE_ are your nerd pigtails and glasses???” she sputters. 

Allura smirks at her. “Guess you’re not the b*ddest b*tch on the block now, huh, Pidge?” 

Pidge stompts her foot and screams. “I can’t BELIEVE THIS!” She crosses her arms and scowls. Allura ignores her, sashaying over to where Coran is still pouring drinks, and moves to stand on the table. 

“Okay, now that I’m here, the party can **officially** start!” she says, cupping her hand around her mouth so that her voice is amplified all over the room. “Who wants to do RECREATIONAL DRUGS with me???”

“Recreational drugs???” Shiro turns to look at her, eyes narrowing, and she does air maracas at him. 

“Yeah, it’ll be _totes fun!_ And then we can all take our tops off!” 

Shiro squints at her for a moment longer, and then shrugs. “Sure, I’m in!” 

While Allura and Shiro go do drugs, Keith makes his way over to stand beside Lance. He rubs his face thoughtfully and says, “Oh, hi, Lance. I’m glad you made it to the party.” 

“Oh, me too. I mean, traffic on the way here from my room was kind of crazy, but luckily it didn’t hold up too much time,” Lance tells him. Keith nods understandingly. 

“Luckily,” he agrees, smiling shyly. “So, uh, do you want to maybe… get a drink with me?”

“Sure!” Lance agrees. They go over to the bar, and Keith tells Coran the bartender, “I’d like a shot of Nunvil, and…” He side-eyes Lance, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face as he flirtatiously says, “Whatever the prettiest boy at the party wants."

Lance’s face turns as bright red as the Red lion. “O-oh…” he stammers, rubbing his neck bashfully. 

Coran the bartender looks at him and smiles. “Well, lad? What’ll it be?”

  
  


**Impress Keith by ordering the same drink as him! [20 gems]**

**Play it cool and order a beer! [20 gems]**

**Be lame. Just go with chocolate milk**

  
  


“Chocolate milk, huh?” Keith chuckles as Coran walks away to make their orders. Lance smiles, a little embarrassed, and shrugs. 

“What can I say? Only **real** men can handle the intoxicating power of chocolate milk!” he says, trying to recover aome of his dignity. 

Keith chuckles again. “Well, I think it’s cute,” he says. Immediately, Lance’s face turns bright red again. 

There’s no mistaking it: Keith is _DEFINITELY_ flirting with him. That means it’s time to turn up the charm!

“Well, not as cute as _you,”_ he says with a sudden burst of confidence. It’s Keith’s turn to turn as red as his lion now! 

“Oh...you, uh, you think I’m cute?”

_“Totes_ cute,” Lance says. “In fact, I’ve thought you were cute ever since we first met.”

Suddenly, Keith gets a shocked look on his face. “Wait—really?”

“Definitely,” Lance says. It’s totally a lie, but Keith seems to totally buy it! Because the next thing Keith says is:

“Oh...I, um, I thought the same. When we first met.”

Wait… **_really?_ **Lance blushes. “Oh...I didn’t know that.”

“Well…” Keith gets a sudden spark in his gorgeous purple orbs. With a coy smile, he steps closer into Lance’s space, puts a hand on his arm, and says, “Now that you do know...what are you gonna do about it?”

Butterflies start flapping in Lance’s stomach like a tornado, and his heart is so loud he can hear it in his ears. He has to give Keith an answer…

  
  


**Throw him a charming one-liner!**

**Ask him to go on a walk with you!**

**Go in for the kiss! [39 gems]**

  
  


“Do you….wanna take a walk with me?” he asks. “This party’s getting kind of lame.”

The screen pans over to show Shiro and Allura standing on the coffee table without their shirts on, scream/singing the lyrics of _“Party in the USA”_ while dancing. Hunk is passed out on the floor, and Pidge is nowhere to be found. Coran is drinking Nunvil straight out of the bottle while reading _Altean Vogue._

Keith rests his chin on his fist. “Hmm...you’re right. But I have a better idea than taking a walk,” he says.

Lance is curious. “Oh yeah?” he says, “What’s that?”

Keith smiles at him and holds out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

**+1 gem!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, i know this should probably go without saying, but just in case there are any concerns, i felt i needed to clarify: i do not think chocolate milk is lame. chocolate milk is the coolest beverage on the planet


	7. Is This...Love???

Total Gems: 3    
  


Keith takes Lance to the Red lion’s hangar. It’s SO cool—it looks exactly like the Blue lion’s hangar, but in red, which is Lance’s second favorite color! “Wow!” he exclaims. _“This_ is your lion?” 

“Yep,” Keith says, smiling proudly as he walks up to Red. “She’s my pride and joy. I love her more even more than I love knives.” 

_ Wow.  _ That’s how Lance  _ really  _ knows Keith cares about Red. Lance didn’t think it was even possible that he could love anything more than knives. 

...He can’t help but wonder, suddenly, if maybe there are any  _ people  _ Keith loves more than knives….he wonders if maybe Keith might possibly, kind of, just a little bit... love _him._ After all, he  **_does_ ** have a crush oh him. But no...it’s _definitely_ too soon for love! 

But...maybe...someday? Lance’s face turns as red as the Red lion at the thought. He needs to stop thinking like this! What does it matter if Keith is in love with him, anyway? He only cares about making Keith fall in love with him so he can humiliate him and make him leave Voltron! 

“So, uh.” Keith rubs the side of his face as he shyly asks, “I was wondering if maybe you’d want to take her for a spin with me?” 

Butterflies begin to flutter in Lance’s stomach. Keith wants to take  _ Lance  _ for a ride in his lion? This must be a dream, because  _ no way  _ in real life would Keith Kogane ever make an offer like this! Lance pinches himself, then gasps when nothing happens. This  _ is  _ real life! 

  
  


**What am I gonna do, say no???**

**No thanks. If I wanted to fly, I’d go find Blue**

**You’re out of your mind, Kogane!**

  
  


“What am I gonna do, say no???” Lance exclaims. Keith chuckles. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he says. Stepping up to Red’s ramp, he gestures with a hand for Lance to walk ahead of him. “Well? Allow me to give you the grand tour.” 

Lance smiles bashfully at Keith as he turns to walk up the ramp. Their legs move like they’re poorly-animated giant monsters stomping all over an average-sized urban city as they walk into Red. 

  
  


**Inside the Red lion...**

  
  


_ “Wow!”  _ Lance says in awe as Keith touches Red’s control panels, causing the lion to come to life with a roar and a burst of red light. It looks just like the inside of the Blue lion, except Red. “This is  _ SO  _ cool!” 

Keith chuckles. “Glad you think so. Wait until you see how she flies,” he says. He moves over to sit down in Red’s pilot seat, gesturing for Lance to sit down with him. The only problem is...there’s only  **ONE** chair! 

Lance can’t possibly sit on Keith’s  _ lap... _ can he?? That’s going WAY too far, he thinks. Though there’s a small (AHEM *cough* **NONEXISTENT** *cough*) part of him that doesn’t  **_totally_ ** hate the idea….

  
  


**Give into your unacknowledged sexual tension by sitting on Keith’s lap! [39 gems]**

**No way, that's WAY too awkward!**

  
  


“Actually, I’m good right here, thanks,” Lance says. Keith strokes his chin skeptically. 

“Are you sure?” he says. “I mean, sometimes Red can get a little crazy...I wouldn’t want you to fall.” 

_ Fall?  _ Lance covers his mouth with his hand in concern. How crazy could Red possible  _ get?  _ He’s a little bit worried, because the LAST thing he wants is to fall and break his face in space.It  **_would_ ** probably be safer to sit with Keith…

  
  


**Sit with Keith! [56 gems]**

**Take your chances and hope Red doesn’t break your face**

  
  


“I’m sure Red isn’t  **THAT** crazy,” Lance chuckles. “Thanks, but I’m seriously fine.” 

Keith shrugs. “Suit yourself.” 

He turns to fly Red out of the hanger, his hands moving gracefully across the controls in a repeated pattern as through Red’s eyes, outer space comes into view. It’s just as stunning as always: stars swirling past in spiraling galaxies on top of a blanket of relaxing blackness. 

“It’s so beautiful…” he sighs. “Man, I’ll never get tired of space.” 

“Same,” Keith says, with the same awestruck voice. Lance turns to look at him, a little shocked as a realization dawns on him. 

Keith… _ loves _ space, just like him. They have so much more in common than Lance thought they did, and Keith is so much more passionate than Lance ever would have guessed. He isn’t sure, anymore, if the person he’s standing next to in the Red lion is the same j*rkface who refused to give him a pencil in the ninth grade. He isn’t sure...of _anything,_ anymore. 

He’s so... **_confused!_ ** What is he supposed to think, now? What is he supposed to feel for Keith, if he no longer feels hatred? And what about his plan to make Keith leave Voltron?

Suddenly, the Red lion decides to do a barrel roll! She roars loudly with mischief while Keith gasps, **“Red, NO!!!”** Lance hears him yell as if from underwater—the ground disappears from his feet, and he no longer knows which way is up or down, left or right. He’s falling…. _falling—!_

Into Keith’s arms?? 

Lance gasps up at Keith, who’s looking down at him with shocked, luminous purple eyes. They’re sitting in the Red lion’s paladin seat—he’s sitting in Keith’s **lap!**

“It looks like you’ve fallen for me,” Keith says suavely, sending Lance into a storm of sputters. His face feels like a spicy red pepper. What is this….what is this  _ feeling?  _ Why is his heart beating so fast? Why is the only thing he can think about suddenly the beautiful way Keith’s onion orbs gleam in the light? 

“I...I…” he stammers. Before he can say anything else, Keith closes his eyes, leans in, and... kisses him! 

Some instinct Lance can’t explain takes over his body: closing his eyes, he presses closer to Keith to kiss him back, his heart pounding so hard that it’s like it’s trying to escape his ribcage. He feels warmth spread all over him, sparks shooting into his nerves as Keith reaches to settle a hand on Lance’s cheek, deepening the kiss. It feels shockingly…. _ right,  _ in a way Lance never would have expected. 

It’s when Keith finally pulls away that Lance realizes. He looks up at him, into his gorgeous eyes, mouth going dry at the way his inky black hair sweeps across his forehead, at the perfect bow of his lips...and it hits him, all at once, that he’s never seen anyone so beautiful before in his life.  _ Keith  _ is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. He’s  **perfect.**

And somehow, some way, Lance has begun to fall  _ madly _ in love with him. 

“Lance…” Keith murmurs. The way he says his name makes Lance’s heart flutter. Keith bats his spiderleg eyelashes and smiles, suddenly looking bashful as he looks at him. “I...I have a confession to make.” 

“Me too,” Lance blurts. “But, uh...you first.” 

Kieth takes a deep breath. “Okay...here goes. Lance, I...I like you. A lot. As more than friends, I mean. As in....I’d like you to be my boyfriend.” 

Lance forgets how to breathe.  _ I’d like you to be my boyfriend....  _

Suddenly, he realizes how much he wants the same thing. It’s like a dream come true to have  _ Keith Kogane _ confess to him—to have Keith Kogane want  _ him  _ to be his boyfriend! 

Still, guilt and doubt linger in a swirling hurricane in his mind. All this time, he’s only pretended to like Keith to get close enough to him to find out his secrets and humiliate him. If he still intends to stick to his plan,  _ now  _ is the time to go through with it. He has Keith’s entire heart in his hands right now. He could choose to break it. He could get rid of Keith, once and for all. 

But Lance doesn’t  _ want  _ to get rid of Keith. In fact, there’s nowhere he’d rather Keith be but right here, with him. 

He decides then and there that he’s going to forget the plan. He isn’t going to break Keith’s heart. He’s going to  _ complete _ it, instead. 

“I feel the same,” he confesses. His heart is soaring more erratically than the Red lion, and he knows without a doubt in his mind that what he’s saying is the truth. “Keith, I...I think I’m falling for you.” 

The smile that splits across Keith’s face is brighter than a million bright suns. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Lance says, smiling back.  _ “Totes.”  _

They kiss again passionately, their hearts beating in sync with one another, and Lance has never felt anything more perfect in his life. Here in Keith’s arms, he feels safe and warm and _loved,_ and there’s nowhere else in the universe he can think of that’s more  **right.** He and Keith are made for each other. He’s  _ sure  _ of it now. Maybe he wasn’t sure before, but now…

Now, Lance is confident that he’s never going to let himself forget it again. Not now that he has the most amazing guy in the universe in his arms. 

And for this one, single moment….everything is  _ perfect.  _

In retrospect...maybe it was  **_too_ ** perfect. He should have known that a moment like this wouldn’t last. After all, that’s why moments are called moments. Because they only last...for a moment. And then…

Well. And then  _ everything _ falls apart. 

  
  


**+1 gem!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun...


	8. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry about not uploading last monday, but i have a good excuse: i had just uploaded another klance fic a couple days before that, which has been taking up a good portion of my time since i started writing it, and i completely neglected this one. 
> 
> so i'm taking this time to shamelessly self-promote myself here. if you enjoy actual decent writing and high school aus, please consider reading the first chapter of my new fic!! though, yknow, no pressure. it totally won't give me the feelings of sadness if you don't...haha... :) 
> 
> anyway. please enjoy this week's installment of pure idiocy! <3

Total gems: 4

  
  


The next morning, Lance wakes up with a smile on his face. He can’t  _ believe  _ everything that’s happened in the past few weeks! He thinks of Keith’s perfectly symmetrical, broody face and swoons as he remembers their  **magical** kiss. He can’t wait to see him at breakfast!

Lance gets out of bed and dusts himself off, walking over to his closet. It’s time to get dressed so he can rock this day with confidence! 

  
  


**Comfy and Casual (14 gems)**

**Stylish and Sophisticated (15 gems)**

**I woke up like this**

  
  


He sighs negatively at his wrinkled pajamas. He’s known for being the most confident paladin who coulf make a trash bag look like high fashion, but he isn’t sure even he could  **_really_ ** pull this rumpled look off. And after all, if he’s going to see Keith, he should try to look his absolute BEST!

  
  


**Comfy and Casual (14 gems)**

**Stylish and Sophisticated (15 gems)**

**I woke up like this**

  
  


He sighs again. Looks like he’s going with this. He dusts himself off again and leaves his bedroom to go to breakfast. 

  
  


**Castle of Lions, Kitchen**

When Lance gets to the kitchen, no one else is there yet except for Hunk. He waves at Lance cheerfully from the table, where an elaborate breakfast has been laid out like a continental breakfast at a hotel. “Good morning Lance!!” he exclaims.

“Good morning Hunk!” Lance replies exuberantly. “Where’s everyone else?”

Hunk chuckles. “Sleeping off their hangovers, probably. The party last night got KRAY-ZEE!”

“Tell me about it!” Lance says. “I was so shocked when Allura showed up without her nerd pigtails and glasses! It’s like she turned into a totally different person!”

“Right???” Hunk agrees. “And she totally stole all the attention! I thought Pidge was going to  **_EXPLODE,_ ** she was so  **p*ssed o**!”**

“I  _ know, _ right??” Lance nods his head slowly, the movements a bit too unnatural and slow to truly fit the tone of the conversation. It goes on for an uncomfortably long time before Hunk speaks again.

“So, where did you disappear to? I noticed you left the party early. Were you working on your revenge plot against Keith to make him leave Voltron once and for all?”

Lance realizes suddenly that he hasn’t updated his best friend on his change in plans, so he does that now. “No...Hunk, listen, you have to  **promise** not to tell  **_anyone.”_ ** He hesitates, rubbing the side of his face nervously. Hunk nods slowly. “I  **_promise._ ** You can tell me anything, bro!”

Lance takes a deep breath. “I’vefalleninlovewithKeith!” he bursts.

Hunk blinks, somehow failing to understand Lance’s word vomit. “What?”

Lance takes another deep breath and starts again. “I’ve . . . fallen in love. With Keith,” he says more calmly. 

Hunk gasps. “ _ WHATTTT?????” _

“I know!” Lance says, suddenly wanting to tell Hunk  **everything.** “I totally didn’t expect it! But the more I spent time with Keith, the more I realzed that I  **don’t** actually hate him! He’s actually really funny and sweet and cool and nice and thoughtful….he’s so much more than I thought he was! I don’t want to make Keith leave Voltron anymore. I...actually, well. I think I want to be with him forever!”

Hunk gasps in shock. “O. M. G!!!!” he yells. “That is. SOOOO romantic! I can totally ship it!! Klance 4 life!!!”

Lance chuckles. “It’s all just happening so fast! I can’t believe that like, a week ago I hated Keith and was trying to get him to leave Voltron, and now I’m in love with him!”

“You….you were  _ WHAT?????” _

Lance’s heart falls into his stomach like a rock sinking into a murky lake of shattered dreams. He turns in horror to find Keith standing there, a shocked and hurt look on his face. His eyes, normally so bright and luminous, are dark with betrayal.

“KEITH!” Lance pushes away from the table, desperately insisting, “It’s not what it sounds like!!”

“Really??” Keith demands. “Because it  _ sounds  _ like you’ve only been going out with me because you’re trying to get rid of me! This whole time, have you just been leading me on? Playing with my emotions, making me fall in love with you so you could break my heart??”

“NO!” Lance bursts, then falters. “I . . . I mean, maybe at  _ first.  _ But I’ve changed, Keith! I meant it when I said I’ve fallen for you! I  **love** you!”

But Keith shakes his head, eyes unforgiving as he whispers, “How am I supposed to believe anything you say, after this? I… I  **trusted** you, Lance! And now that trust is broken!”

“Keith!” Lance cries. But before he can say anything else, Keith’s eyes fill with tears and he spits, “If you wanted to break my heart, then congratulations: you’ve done it. I  _ hate  _ you, Lance McClain!”

He turns and runs away while Lance stands frozen in the kitchen, feeling as if ten million swords have cut into his chest. They don’t kill him only because there’s nothing to stab: his heart is already gone. Keith took it with him when he left. 

**Will Lance ever recover from this heartbreak? Is it possible that Keith would ever forgive him for his mistake? How is Lance going to win him back? Keep reading to find out!**

  
  


**+1 gem!**


	9. Operation: Win Back Keith's Heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy...now we're getting into the _DRAMA!_
> 
> enjoy! <33

Total Gems: 5

  
  
  


Lance is in his room, sadly eating a bowl of space ice cream and crying. It’s been a whole day since Keith broke his heart and he still isn’t over it. He guesses this is how he  **knows** it’s true love. 

Unfortunately, he still hasn’t come up with a plan to get Keith back. He has a blank notebook in front of him for brainstorming ideas, but every time he thinks about Keith, he starts crying again. And then he has to get more ice cream. This is his seventh bowl today, and he’s probably not stopping any time soon. It’s only noon. 

Lance takes a deep breath. _Okay,_ he thinks. _It’s time to focus!_ He writes **“OPERATION: WIN BACK KEITH’S HEART!”** at the top of the page, then writes down every possibility he can think of.

**Serenade Keith with a love song!**

**Write a poem to tell Keith how much you love him!**

**Apologize by setting off fireworks in space to spell “I’m sorry” outside Keith’s window!**

**Perform a play about your love story to remind Keith why he fell in love!**

  
  


Lance strokes his chin, thinking deeply. Serenading Keith  _ could  _ work… He could break out the most romantic love song he knows: “ _ Kiss the Girl”  _ from  _ The Little Mermaid!  _ Keith would totally love that! But what if Keith hates music? Or worse, what if he hates  _ The Little Mermaid?  _ No, no, Lance has to be logical about this. There is  _ no room  _ for  _ any  _ errors when it comes to Keith! It has to be  **foolproof!**

  
  


**Serenade Keith with a love song!**

**Write a poem to tell Keith how much you love him!**

**Apologize by setting off fireworks in space to spell “I’m sorry” outside Keith’s window!**

**Perform a play about your love story to remind Keith why he fell in love!**

  
  


Writing a poem  _ might  _ be a good idea...but Lance has never been the best writer. He would hate to accidentally misspell something and offend Keith! Or worse, what if Keith  _ hates  _ poems?? No, Lance should definitely consider his other options. 

  
  


**Serenade Keith with a love song!**

**Write a poem to tell Keith how much you love him!**

**Apologize by setting off fireworks in space to spell “I’m sorry” outside Keith’s window!**

**Perform a play about your love story to remind Keith why he fell in love!**

  
  


This is the best idea so far. Lance nods thoughtfully to himself. It wouldn’t be too hard to get fireworks...and he’s  _ sure  _ Hunk and Pidge would help him rig the fireworks! And Keith  **_loves_ ** explosives! But...Lance frowns. He isn’t positive that it’s the best option. It’s not quite... _ him.  _ If his apology isn’t completely genuine and heartfelt, Keith might not believe him! 

  
  


**Serenade Keith with a love song!**

**Write a poem to tell Keith how much you love him!**

**Apologize by setting off fireworks in space to spell “I’m sorry” outside Keith’s window!**

**Perform a play about your love story to remind Keith why he fell in love!**

  
  


This... **_this_ ** could  **definitely** work! Lance is a FANTASTIC actor! And he took a screenwriting class at the Galaxy Garrison, so he totally knows he can pull this off with  **perfection!** He could show how he fell in love with Keith from his perspective and show him how sorry he is! Keith will forgive him, they’ll share a romantic kiss, and fly off into the sunset in Red!

But Lance definitely can’t pull this off by himself. This is a project that requires the help of the most reliable teammate-slash-actor he knows….

  
  


**Later That Night…**

  
  


A makeshift stage is set up on the bridge, backdrops painted that show the training deck, the space mall, and the Red Lion. It was a lot of work for one afternoon, but with Hunk’s help, he did it! He has created the scenes that highlight his and Keith’s relationship in the most  **perfect** way possible! Reenacting them will _totally_ make Keith remember his love for Lance, and they’ll be able to heal the rift in their broken relationship! 

He takes a deep breath. “Okay...it’s time. Are you ready, Hunk?” 

Hunk comes out from behind the stage wearing a mullet wig and a red jacket. Lance gasps. 

**“OMG,** Hunk!!!” he exclaims, “You look  _**SO** _ much like Keith!” 

“Really? I wasn’t sure about the jacket…” Hunk says doubtfully. 

“No, the jacket is  _ totes  _ perfect! Anyway, it’s time to get Keith in here!” 

Lance presses the intercom button and says, in his best imitation of Allura’s voice: “ATTENTION, PALADINS, THERE IS TROUBLE ON THE BRIDGE! PLEASE HURRY!” 

Now, all there’s left to do is wait. Lance turns off the lights and walks onto the makeshift stage. Hunk gets into position across from him with a wooden sword. Only a minute later Keith rushes into the room, out of breath and frantic. He has his own sword in hand. He always goes everywhere prepared—it’s **_SO_** cool and adorable!

But Lance can’t focus on that now, as Keith’s beautiful, purple onion eyes lock onto him across the room. It’s the first time Lance has seen him all day, and he’s even more gorgeous than he remembers: his hair like ink-colored silk, his skin as beautifu and pale as a love interest in a vampire YA novel, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance when he sees Lance standing there….Lance sighs infatuatedly. 

“Lance?” Keith says in annoyed confusion. “Where’s ALlura? What’s the emergency?” 

Lance takes a deep breath. “Allura isn’t here,” he says, “And this emergency...is an emergency of _**LOVE!** _Keith, I know our love is crashing down around us, and I know you’re super angry at me for what I did, but please...give me a chance. Just to tell you that...I’m **sorry.”**

Keith crosses his arms, scowling even as he says, “...I’m listening.” 

“No, don’t listen,” Lance says, taking a deep breath. “Just... **_watch.”_ **

He turns to Hunk and nods. A spotlight turns on right over their heads. Hunk pretends to swing his sword around in a perfect imitation of Keith doing the same thing when Lance first realized how hot he was. Suddenly he stops, pretending to notice Lance for the first time, and says, “Hey, Lance! I didn’t see you there!” 

“Oh, hi Keith,” Lance says, rubbing his face shyly. Hunk comes closer. 

“Did you want something?” he asks, and Lance takes a deep breath, because this is where things begin to go off-script. 

“Actually...yes,” he confesses. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

“Oh.” Hunk nods. “Sure, Lance! What is it?” 

Lance takes another deep breath. Here goes nothing….

“Keith—I like you,” he confesses. “I used to think I hated you—but now that I know you, I realized...how  **wrong** I was! Keith, you’re amazing, and funny, and beautiful and thoughtful and... **_so_ ** many other things! I think that I was jealous, because I thought I wanted to be just like you...but now I realize I just want to be  **with** you. So I guess what I’m saying is...what I  _ should  _ have said before is… **Will you go out with me?”**

Hunk gasps, and drops his sword. “Oh, Lance, of course I will!” he exclaims. He hugs him, and the spotlight goes out. 

When it comes on again, they’re standing in front of the space mall backdrop. Hunk says, “I like to make up little stories when I’m here. Why don’t you try one?” 

Lance pretends to scan the mall, locking on an imaginary couple. “That couple over there,” he says, pointing. “I bet they’re  _ so  _ in love. They’ve both secretly bought engagement rings, and they’re going to propose to each other on Christmas! It’s going to be  _ so  _ romantic!” He turns back to Hunk. “But...you know what, Keith?” 

Hunk looks at him, eyes widening. “What is it, Lance?” 

Lance takes a deep breath. “They could never love each other more than I love you! Keith, I want to make up stories with you every day, and celebrate  _ every  _ Christmas with you. Someday, I want to make your wildest dreams come true by buying you a Christmas present. You make me see things in a way I never have before, and you make me want to be a better person. So please...stay with me forever.” 

Hunk gasps, covering his mouth with his hands like they're in a Kay Jewelry commercial and Lance just proposed. “Oh, Lance, of course I will!” he exclaims. They hug, and the spotlight goes out once more. 

When the light comes on again, they’re in front of the Red Lion backdrop. It’s the final scene. Lance takes a deep breath. 

“Keith,” he begins, taking both of Hunk’s hands in his own. “I know I’m not perfect. In fact, I’m nowhere  _ near  _ perfect—even though I like to think that I am. And I know I’m probably going to mess up. A **_lot._ **Sometimes, my feelings make me do stupid things, especially if I’m jealous or insecure, and sometimes, I admit, you’ve made me feel like both. But that’s _MY_ fault, and I’m trying to work on it…” He exhales. “But I hope that you’ll forgive me when I mess up, and I just want to say...I’m sorry. For everything I’ve done to hurt you. I regret everything, and I would take it all back if I could. Because you’re amazing, and you deserve the whole world, Keith. And if you give me a second chance, I  **promise** that I won’t let you down again.” 

He turns away from Hunk, walking down from the stage to Keith, who has watched the whole play with glistening purple eyes. He stops in front of him. 

“Keith,” he says, “This is the way things should have gone with us, the first time. I know it’s my fault that it’s all messed up, and I...I am _so_ sorry. I want to fix things between us, if you’re willing to give me another chance. But it’s up to you. And if you can’t forgive me, I understand. But I hope you know that...that I **_love_** you, Keith. And I meant everything I said, just now.” 

Keith’s eyes glitter as he hesitates, like uncertain stars. “I...I don’t know, Lance,” he says. “I  _ want  _ to believe you, but...I don’t know if I can. You broke my trust. You broke my  _ heart.”  _

“I...I know,” Lance sighs, hanging his head with self-disappointment. “I understand if you need some time to think about it.” 

Keith nods. “Thanks, Lance,” he says, rubbing his face in relief. 

Suddenly, the castle alarms begin to blare again—this time for  **REAL!** Lance gasps as a holoscreen pulls up to show a red dot on the castle map making its way towards the bridge...towards  _ THEM!  _ Lance gasps. “There’s an intruder on the castle! And they’re coming right for us!” 

“Don’t worry, Lance—I’ll protect you!” Keith pronounces, extending his Galra knife into his full sword form. Lance gasps as he turns to push Lance behind his back, facing the door with his sword outstretched. The bridge doors open, and someone strolls into the room. He has light purple skin and long, luxurious white hair, like someone in a L’Oreal hair commercial. His eyes lock onto Keith and he makes his way over, dropping into a bow and reaching to take Keith’s hand. He presses a kiss to the back of Keith’s hand, and as he straightens up, he smiles dazzlingly. 

“Greetings, Keith Kogane,” he says, in a voice as smooth as a smooth stone. “I have come from a faraway galaxy to meet you, as I have heard famous tales of the Galra paladin who fights in the name of peace and justice. I wanted to tell you that your mission is **very** honorable, and that I am honored to meet you.” 

“Uh…” Keith looks at Lance and Hunk in confusion before turning back to Lotor. “Thank you? Who are you, again?” 

The Galra puffs up his chest, standing up to his full impressive height  _ (taller than Lance, _ Lance notes jealously). “I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire,” he announces, “And, as you are the most eligible Galra bachelor in the entire known universe, and  _ I  _ must be married to assume the Galra throne….I have come to seek your hand in marriage.” 

Everyone gasps in shock. Keith covers his mouth with his hand, his magnificent onion orbs wide with shock. “I…” 

**Was Lance’s heartfelt play enough to win back Keith’s love? Or will Keith choose to marry the beautiful, perfect-haired Galra prince, Lotor? Where did this Lotor guy come from, anyway? Will Hunk win an Oscar for his awe-inspiring performance of Keith Kogane in Lance’s play?** **Keep reading to find out!**

**+1 gem!**


	10. Keith's Choice...

Total Gems: 6

“I…” Keith’s luminescent onion eyes glitter with shock and uncertainty as he looks from Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire to Lance, who feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest into a broken, bleeding mess on the pristine Altean tile. There’s no WAY Keith could choose this guy over him...right? 

But then again...he  _ is  _ a prince. If Keith marries him, he’ll be royalty!  _ And  _ rich! Lance wouldn’t blame Keith for wanting to marry someone with so much financial security...and it could probably help them to take down the Galra Empire from the inside…

“Wait,” Keith says with a frown. “But aren’t we supposed to be enemies? Your dad is like, evil and stuff. And I spend all my time trying to murder him with my friends. Why would you want to marry  _ me?”  _

Lotor clutches his stomach as he laughs. “I could not care less about my father,” he says. “He’s  _ so  _ boring—any time we’re together, all he wants to do is talk about filing taxes or destroying planets! And I’m just like: UGH, DAD, why can’t we just talk about something  _ NOT  _ totally lamesauce, like this decaphoeb’s season of  _ Extraterrestrial Bachelorette?”  _

Keith gasps. “You watch  _ Extraterrestrial Bachelorette,  _ too??”

“OF course!” Lotor nods agreeingly. “My favorite this season is Rax—he’s just the right amount of irritable and brooding to come across as mysterious, don’t you think?” 

“Oh yeah, totally,” Keith agrees. “Except I don’t think he and Romelle would be a good match. Actually, I think Romelle is too good for most of the contestants on the show. I mean, did you  _ see  _ the way that Rolo belittled her in the last episode? It was unreal!” 

“I 100% agree,” Lotor agrees. “And don’t get me started on Ezor! She’s just toying with poor Romelle’s feelings at this point! All the girl wants to do is find love and settle down with a respectable alien so she can have her dream family! Is that really so much to ask for?” 

“No, it isn’t. At least, I don’t think so…” Keith rubs his face introspectively. “So, what about you? Are you looking to start your dream family? Or is there another reason why you want to marry me all of a sudden?” 

“Well, not really,” Lotor admits. “I’m planning on assassinating my boring father and taking over the Galra empire, but I have to be married to do so, at least, according to Galra law. And no way would my mother stand for anything else. She keeps asking me when I’m going to bring someone home for Christmas…. **_SO_ ** annoying, but whatever. But I know she would approve of you, as you are a respectable warrior with Galra blood, and I believe we would get along very well! So long as you are okay with traveling and doing boring political stuff, we could be very happy together! Name your deepest desires, Keith Kogane, and I will give them to you! Do you want a yacht? A hundred yachts? A billion-GAC mansion on a secluded island planet just for yourself? Or perhaps one of those little yapping mop-dogs that you can carry around in a purse! Name it, and it is yours!” 

“Wow…” Keith bliks his wide purple eyes like he’s impressed. Lance, watching all of this happen from the sidelines wit his arms crossed, scowls unhappily. OF course Lotor would get Keith with all of his bragging and rich people stuff...Lance bets it was the mop-dog that’s winning Keith over. Keith  _ loves  _ dogs. 

“Well, I do love dogs…” Keith says hesitantly. He looks at Lance suddenly, as if suddenly remembering he’s there, and looks guilty. 

“Lance…” he apologetically begins, “I know you want to fix what’s wrong with our relationship...but I just don’t know how I feel right now. I’m really confused, and I’m not sure if it’s possible that we can work things out. And Lotor and I already have so much in common…” 

“Like what??” Lance cries. “Name one thing you and Lotor have in common!”

“Well, we both love  _ Extraterrestrial Bachelorette,”  _ Keith says, “And we’re both Galra. And we both want to take down Zarkon...and probably a bunch of other stuff I don’t know yet since we only met like five doboshes ago.” 

“But we have those things in common, too!” Lance pleads. “I mean, except the Galra thing. And  _ Extraterrestrial Bachelorette... _ which I didn’t know was a thing. But I’ll watch it now! For you! And I can buy you a mop-dog! A hundred mop-dogs! You don’t have to marry a prince to be happy, Keith…” He sighs, desperation bubbling into a desperate, blue balloon in his chest. (And yes, the balloon is blue to signify his sadness. He learned that colors are  _ always  _ a symbol of some deep emotion or metaphor in his ninth grade English class, and bets that his English teacher would be super proud of him for using such impressive symbolism.) 

ANyway. “Please, Keith…” he says, “be happy with me. I’ll give you the entire world…” 

Keith looks uncertain still. Lotor smirks at Lance smugly. “Ah, but that’s the thing,” he says haughtily, “You may be able to give him a world...but  **_I_ ** could give him the entire universe!”

This, evidently, is enough to make up Keith’s mind. He nods thoughtfully, looks at Lance guiltily again, and shrugs. “Sorry, Lance,” he says, “But Lotor is right. I think it’s time we both move on and see other people. It’s just not meant to be.” 

With that, he turns and leaves with Lotor. Lance watches them go as the blue balloon of despair in his chest POPS, sending tattered pieces of rubber and heartbreak everywhere. He really though that Keith would choose him...but it looks like he was wrong. And he doesn’t know if anything will ever feel right again... 

  
  


**Later That Day...**

  
  


After a few hours of sobbing uncontrollably in his room and eating ice cream, Lance comes back to reality and realizes that he’s doing the completely wrong thing! He can’t just sit here and mope over Keith and give up like this! He has to show Keith that he’s worth fghting for, and that Lance won’t give up until he realizes what a loser Lotor is and sees that he and Lance are perfect for each other! 

In fact, he bets if he left right now, he could catch up with Keith and Lotor on their date at the Galactic Animal Shelter. (He knows they’re on a date at the Galactic Animal Shelter because Keith updated his Instagram story to show the two of them surrounded by adorable alien puppies an hour ago.) He could wow Keith away with his determination and maybe even set off those fireworks from his idea to win Keith over in the last chapter! 

  
  


**Show Keith how much you care with a big gesture! [89 gems]**

**Let Keith go and accept that you’ll never measure up to Perfect Lotor**

  
  


Lance sighs sadly. No...that plan would never work. He could never be as impressive or give Keith everything that Lotor can. After all, he’s everything he ever feared that he was: Loser Lance, sad and pathetic. And why would Keith ever want to be with  _ him,  _ when a guy as amazing as Prince Lotor is so much better? 

  
  


**Even Later That Day…**

  
  


Lance decides to go see his friends in hopes that they’ll cheer him up. They’re all in the common room playing Space Mafia, but Lance can’t focus on being a Space Detective when all he can think of is Keith, out on a date with Lotor at this very moment…

“That’s IT!” he says, interrupting Shiro’s narration of how Pidge got mysteriously hit by a Space Bus being driven by the Mafia’s pet giant Yelmor in this round. “I can’t TAKE this anymore! Guys, all I can think of is how the love of my life got away!! How can I sit here and calmly play a game about my friends murdering each other when Keith and Lotor are probably getting intimate with each other right now at this moment??” 

Everyone is as silent as if a silence-bomb has just been dropped on the rooom. Then Pidge rolls her eyes and says, “Barf.” 

Allura scowls at Pidge, flipping her long, voluminous white hair. “Pidge, you’re  _ such  _ a b*ep,” she declares. “Our friend is obviously hurting right now, and all you can say is barf???”

Pidge crosses her arms. “So what? We ALL know it’s true! Lance totally be*ped up, and now Keith is falling in love with a rich prince who’s a thousand times hotter than Lance will  **_EVER_ ** be. He should just get over it and move on. We’re probably never even going to see Keith again.” 

“You are unbelievable!” Allura points an angry finger at Pidge. “All you care about are material things, and I see right through your Yelmorpoo! You think that all Keith cares about is that Lotor is hot and rich because that is all  _ YOU  _ care about! You are disgusting!” 

Pidge rolls her eyes again. “Would you stop being so dramatic, A-Loser Allura? I’m just saying what we’re  _ ALL  _ thinking. You can pretend to be all high and mighty, but don’t think you aren’t still the same Annoying Dork you were before you took off your glasses and pigtails. Obviously  **_you_ ** don’t get it because you’ve never been popular, but the rest of us know that I’m right and you’re wrong. Because I’m popular, and popular people are  **_ALWAYS_ ** right. And Annoying Dorks are  **_ALWAYS_ ** wrong.”

Allura balls her fists angrily. “You are IMPOSSIBLE!” she screams and runs from the room. Pidge rolls her eyes a third time and taps at her phone before standing up. “Whatever. I was just invited to a party at Ryner’s house, so I’m going to go be awesome. See you guys later.” 

Awkwardness drops on the room like a bomb filled with awkwardness when the girls are gone. Shiro sighs and sits down. “Well I guess no one cares about finishing the game…” 

“Aw, man,” Hunk says disappointedly. “But I was in the mafia this time! I  **never** get to be in the Mafia!” 

Lance pats his shoulder sympathetically. “There, there, buddy…”

Hunk sighs, then smiles. “Thanks Lance. You always know how to cheer me up.” 

“But speaking of cheering up…” Shiro frowns thoughtfully. “Lance, I don’t think you should give up on Keith yet. I know him, and dating princes...well, it isn’t like him. I think he must be doing it because he’s hurt...you have to make him see that Lotor isn’t right for him. I only want Keith’s happiness, but in the long run, I don’t think Lotor will make him happy. But in order to win Keith back, you’re going to have to step up your game. Do you think you can do it?”

  
  


**Quizn*ck Yes!**

**I’m not sure...**

  
  


“Quizn*ck yes!” Lance declares with a grin, hope growing into a new, golden balloon in his chest. “I’ll do whatever it takes to win back Keith’s love!” 

Now encouraged, Lance goes back to his room to begin forming his new plan. Shiro is right….he can’t just give up on Keith like this! He’s going to prove that he and Keith are  **meant to be,** and Keith will forget all about Lotor! They’ll live happily ever after, and everything will be perfect! 

Lance knows it’s not going to be easy...He still has to make up for breaking Keith’s heart and win back his trust. But he  **knows** in his heart that he can do it! For as long as he lives, he’ll do everything he can to show Keith that he loves him more than anything in the universe…

Because he  **does** love Keith more than anything in the universe. And if life has taught him anything, it’s that you don’t give up on the people you love! 

  
  


**Will Lance’s plan to win back Keith’s love work? Or will Keith fall in love with Lotor, the perfect prince of the Galra Empire who is offering him the entire universe? Will Keith get a mop dog? Will Hunk get to be in the Mafia ever again? What is the deal between Allura and Pidge? And are we going to acknowledge that Lance’s behavior is lowkey kind of creepy? (Probably not, because this is Episode, and on Episode we love overly-determined love interests!) Keep reading to find out!**

**+1 gem!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been playing this story on episode called galactic game recently, which is a reality competition thing with aliens, and just..?? yes?? all of the characters are annoying and horrible, the storyline is awful and makes absolutely zero sense...in other words, its perfection. and i just wanted to share that because i've wasted an embarrassing amount of time on it, and i genuinely don't know what to do with that fact or myself. 
> 
> what's the worst episode story you've ever read? (if you play/have ever played episode, i mean.) i've found that usually the worst ones are the most entertaining, and i'm always looking for new ways to waste time if you have recommendations lol. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! i hope you're having a great day <33


End file.
